Half a World Away is a Piece of Me
by lalalaura09
Summary: Ziva finds out what her father has been hiding from her for years, and is forced to choose. set aliyah/truth or consequence. tiva eventually! this is my first chapter fic so feel free to review :


**hey everyone! just wanted to say thanks for click on this story and giving it a chance! its my first chapter fic **

**p.s. i dont own ncis(although i wish i did bc if i did rivikin wouldn't have existed and daddy would die in an 'accident' while tiva takes care of their Italian ninja babies!)**

**Set at the end of aliyah.....**

Saleem walks down the hall as he had done many times. The guard opened up the door for him. He walked across the room and dropped his cigarette in about the same spot as the day before and stomped it out. He looks over her body, his eyes stop at her Star of David necklace and he rips it off her. He hated Jews. His hand whipped around to the back of her head and grabbed a chuck of the tangled mess. She gasped and it made saleem happy.

"Tell me everything you know about your sister, Ziva David"

"Never!" she spat out

"Tali, Tali, Tali. You should have learned by now that you will never be free again. Everyone thinks you are dead"

"Father will find me"

"Your father has gone dirty. He had your brother killed"

"Ari? No I do not believe you"

"And sent a rogue agent to take out your sister"

"No!" she let the tears fall while saleem enjoyed her pain "is she…dead?"

"No not yet at least"

(Mossad HQ, tel aviv, Israel)

"You loved him?" tony asked lying on the ground after getting knocked over by his partner

"I guess I'll never know" Ziva turned and walked in to the building

"Officer David the director would like to see you" the secretary told her as she walked in

"Tell him I will be right there" Ziva said as she turned to walk down an empty hallway

"God I don't know what to think!" she kicked a trash can knocking it halfway down the hallway "tony would never do something like this but Michael loved me and he knew I cared for tony and he would never…"

She pulled herself together. "I cannot act like this around my father" she took a deep breath and walked down to the elevator to her father's office

"You told Michael to stay with me in dc why?"

"That is none of your concern"

"I have made it my concern"

"Do not question me Ziva"

"Was any of it real?"

"Does it matter Michael is gone you must move on"

"It is no longer about him"

"Agent DiNozzo?"

"I need to know if he was right"

"He was jealous"

"Even if that were true that does not make him wrong! Now answer me! WAS IT REAL?"

"I don't know perhaps"

"Why was I not told the details of his mission? Why was I excluded?"

"Because Ziva I do not know who you answer to anymore ncis or mossad"

"What is it you expect from me?"

"I expect your loyalty to me and only me. You want to know Michael's assignment make this your aliyah, your return to me, to us! You finish what Michael started!"

She turned to walk out without another word when her father spoke up "Tali"

"What?" she turned back

"He got a lead on Tali"

"But she is dead."

"No Ziva, she isn't"

"But how I mean the bombing you said she was…" her voice trailed off as the realization came to her

"The bombing was mossad and that means YOU KNOW WHERE SHE IS!" she pulled out her knife "I cannot believe you had your own daughter kidnapped!"

"Calm down Ziva, yes the bombing was mossad but I don't know where she is, I am not that cruel"

"But why? Why did you tell me she was dead?"

"If I didn't you would have left training to go find her"

"And that would have been wrong?!? She is my sister! What really happened?"

"I can only read in mossad officers, not mossad liaison"

"What do you expect me to do? Quit ncis permanently?"

"I would think you would want to after what agent DiNozzo did"

"That is not the point, I have other friends there and while I will do everything I can to find my sister I don't think it should require me to leave my life behind. NCIS has great resources, and I am sure Gibbs will be more than willing to help"

"No its mossad or ncis Ziva. You have to choose"

(Tarmac)

Ziva pulls up behind the plane. She knows what she has to do, even though the thought of doing this is killing her inside. She sees Vance and tony get in the plane, she grabs her bag. _It's now or never David._

"Gibbs!"

"Plane leaves in 5 minutes Ziva"

"Not without us it doesn't. I think it is best if I simply speak from the heart"

"Well yeah it usually is"

"Its tony, I'm still not convinced he has been entirely truthful about Michael's…Rivikin's shooting"

"He gave you his word"

"I am not sure we can work together perhaps it is best if one of us gets transferred to another team"

"Transferred?"

"I need to be able to trust the people that I work with, I know you more than anyone understand that"

Ziva looked into Gibbs' eyes trying to silently say she didn't completely mean what she was saying. She saw his eyes flash over to where her father was and she was fairly sure he understood. He started to lean toward her and she almost turned away but she stood still. He kissed her cheek and told her to take care of herself then got on the plane and left. She could only watch as her 'family' flew way and any dream of returning to them.

Once the plane was out of sight she turned to her father "ok I made my choice, now read me in."

* * *

**review?**


End file.
